Oftalmografi
by Heterochromer
Summary: Mata Daehwi indah. Hal sesederhana itu mampu membuat Samuel jatuh cinta. [Kim Samuel / Lee Daehwi (SamHwi) — Produce 101 Season 2. Ada bonus pairing, haha]


**Oftalmografi**

 **.**

 _ **Of. tal. mo. gra. fi : (n) deskripsi mengenai mata.**_

 **.**

Mata Daehwi indah. Hal sesederhana itu mampu membuat Samuel jatuh cinta.

[Kim Samuel / Lee Daehwi — Produce 101 Season 2. Ada bonus pairing, haha]

 **.**

Kalau boleh jujur, Samuel sudah tidak terlalu peduli soal persaingan.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah sebenarnya—menjadi _trainee_ di Pledis dan berusaha sekeras mungkin yang harus dihadiahi kegagalan debut karena usia, masuk Brave dan berhasil debut meski debutnya gagal karena One pindah agensi, dan sekarang ia berada di sini.

Di Produce 101 musim kedua.

Banyak wajah yang ia kenal, yah, tidak terlalu banyak juga, sih. Dia mengenal Nu'est _sunbaenim,_ karena mereka satu agensi dulunya dan hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal Nu'est. Dia juga mengenal Kahi _sunbaenim_ , alasannya sama dengan Nu'est.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Samuel menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kepirangan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Dan Samuel terpaku.

Mata itu besar, jernih, irisnya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit cokelat. Membuatnya teringat akan cokelat hangat yang suka ia minum saat musim dingin. Membuatnya teringat perapian kuno yang ada di rumah neneknya di California dulu.

 _Rumah_.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi kedua bola mata tersebut mengingatkan Samuel pada rumah.

"Samuel- _ssi_?"

Sontak Samuel terbangun dari lamunannya, sedikit memerah karena ketahuan memandangi pemuda di hadapannya tanpa jeda. "Ah, ya, apa?" Samuel mendadak merasa seperti orang bodoh. "Maaf, tadi kau bertanya apa?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mengulas senyum. Samuel berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatap kedua iris hangat itu lagi, tetapi senyum pemuda tersebut juga sama menariknya seperti matanya. "Aku bertanya, apa kau gugup?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong namaku Lee Daehwi. Aku dari Brand New Music dan kurasa, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Aku tidak gugup, terima kasih," jawab Samuel. Pemuda bernama Lee Daehwi itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, meminta jabat tangan. Samuel menerimanya. "Kim Samuel, dan jika kau bukan kelahiran 2002—ya, aku lebih muda darimu."

Dan Samuel tahu, bahwa Lee Daehwi akan menjadi sesuatu dalam kehidupannya begitu mereka berpasangan untuk _Hidden Box_.

 **.**

Daehwi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Samuel, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda bergeser sejenak untuk menyamankan posisi keduanya.

"Muel _-ie_ ," panggil Daehwi dengan nada diayun, membuat Samuel bergumam tanpa kata sambil perlahan memainkan surai cokelat terang Daehwi. "Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Samuel tersenyum. Ini bukan kali pertama Daehwi menanyakan hal tersebut, jelas juga bukan kali pertama Samuel mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukai _hyung_ pertama kalinya karena matamu. Begitu jernih, hangat, dan memancarkan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya," jawab Samuel dengan lembut. Kikikan kecil dari vokalis kelahiran 2001 itu membuat Samuel menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ tertawa?"

Daehwi bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, membuat Samuel langsung merindukan kehangatan yang tadi sempat hinggap di bahunya. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Daehwi lagi. Dia tidak terlihat marah, hanya terlihat penasaran ditambah senang. "Sedari awal, kau selalu terobsesi dengan mataku. Bahkan kudengar-dengar dari Justin, kau tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentang mataku sampai-sampai dia memintamu untuk diam."

Justin dengan sifat pengadunya, tentu saja. Samuel terkekeh. "Aku tidak salah, dong, _hyung_. Matamu memang sangat menarik." Daehwi ikut terkekeh sebelum ia mendorong bahu Samuel dan bangkit berdiri.

"Omong kosong. Ayo, latihan!" Tangan Daehwi terulur. Samuel menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati, ditarik untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Daehwi _hyung_ ,"

Daehwi menoleh, dan Samuel berani bersumpah di tiap ulasan senyum pemuda Lee itu—ia makin jatuh cinta.

"Ya?"

"Sekali pun _hyung_ tidak mempunyai mata lagi, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Karena aku juga telah jatuh kepada tiap inci dari pesonamu."

Rona merah padam menjalar di pipi Daehwi. Tidak ada jawaban verbal dari lawan bicaranya, tetapi kecupan singkat di bibir sudah merupakan balasan yang lebih dari cukup bagi Samuel.[]

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang membuatku kagum adalah, bisa-bisanya anak berusia enam belas tahun mengatakan hal picisan seperti itu."

Kang Daniel menoleh, menemukan Ong Seungwoo yang tengah berbicara sendiri dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mengikut arah mata tersebut dan tidak bisa menahan cengiran saat melihat pasangan Samuel-Daehwi tengah _bermesraan_ di tengah-tengah sesi latihan.

" _Hyung_ iri dengan mereka?" tanya Daniel, membuat Seungwoo terlonjak di tempatnya karena kaget.

"Bisa tidak, sih, kau hadir dengan cara yang normal?!" omel Seungwoo, melayangkan bogem ke bahu Daniel yang kini mulai tertawa layaknya maniak. "Kemunculanmu itu seperti membawa petaka, tahu!"

"Jahat sekali, aku sakit hati, _hyung,_ " ucap Daniel main-main, memegang dadanya—tepat di mana jantungnya berada. "Kembali ke topik, apa kau iri dengan mereka?"

Seungwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Woojin tidak merespon jika aku mengatakan hal-hal yang manis padanya."

Daniel mengerutkan kening. "Lee Woojin atai Park Woojin?" tanyanya, berusaha memastikan.

Pertanyaan Daniel membuahkan sentilan di kening dari Seungwoo. "Lee Woojin. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak dekat dengan yang Park," kata Seungwoo kemudian kembali mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Haish, salahku juga menyukai anak yang delapan tujuh tahun lebih muda."

Ah, mengapa rasanya sakit ketika mendengar hal itu langsung dari Seungwoo?

Kini Daniel ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu Woojin menggemaskan,"gumam Daniel. "Tapi, _hyung_ tidak tertarik pada seseorang yang tampan dan setinggi 180 senti?"

Seungwoo mengerjap-erjap. "Ha?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Daniel mengangkat bahunya, sok-sok tidak peduli. "Kau harus mempertimbangkan juga pemuda berambut merah muda," tambahnya, langsung melipir pergi.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Hwang Minhyun yang menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Cinta segitiga memang selalu merepotkan."[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** No more cinta segi empat SamHwi yang suka dibikin Kak Jcansnh (lol, maaf aku menyebut namamu, Kak) karena highnotenya Daehwi di Hollywood terlalu lucuk—alasannya tidak logis memang.

Daehwi's highnote reminds me so much of Moon Taeil. Udah muka mirip, sekarang sama-sama demen highnote. Iyain aja.

Terima kasih telah membaca!

P. s : Enlighten me, Justin itu enaknya dipair sama siapa? Euiwoong? Kenta? Hyungseop? Wkwkwk. Hanya bertanya lho ya.


End file.
